


Armed and Dangerous

by pony_express



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, thigh holster kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 01:24:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1532480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pony_express/pseuds/pony_express
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones is forced to wear a thigh holster since he has no room on his belt with all his doctor/medical instruments, and Jim cannot take his eyes of it. Bones notices and makes wicked plan for the Captain for when they're done with away mission.<br/>"So, just take off the thigh holster." Jim finished.</p><p>Disclaimer: Characters borrowed without consent for personal, non-profit use. No copyright infringement intended</p>
            </blockquote>





	Armed and Dangerous

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my BFF's Xmas gift, and first published at my LJ on Dec. 10th, 2013

Kirk stared and stared. His eye drank in the beautiful sight before him. The thick strap hugged tightly around a delicious thigh. He daren’t drag his careful stare up to the other strap; it rested too close, too snug, to the crotch and Kirk couldn’t bring himself to stare there. Especially when he considered this was his best friend. Bones. Bones wearing a thigh holster. The way it gripped his thigh, highlighting the muscles there. Oh, those thighs. Kirk had to look away before he started to image being in between those thighs. Hugging Bones’ leg like that leather holster.

"A th-thhhigh holster, Bones?" Jim breath was shaky. He stuttered through the sentence.

Bones rolled his eyes, “Damn it Jim. There’s no space here for-” Bones began as way of an explanation. He was pointing to his belt and around his crotch area. Jim daren’t look, he just nodded.

"Understandable," he smiled. Although he didn’t understand why he was so hung up by the thigh holster. Bones gave him a half smile. If Jim didn’t know any better he’d say that Bones was plotting something, and the idea thrilled and scared him to the core.

Jim should bring Bones on more away missions, especially if Bones is going to insist wearing on that. Damn. Jim turned back to welcome the rest of the landing party, but his eyes where soon wondering again.

"Jim, if you’re going to keep staring, I’m going to have to-" Bones raised his eyebrows and Jim cut him off with a laugh.

"Yeah, right. Any excuse to beam back on board."

"Then stop staring. You know how much I hate my atoms-"

"Alright, alright, Bones." Jim turned his back to him again. He turned back to Bones, only to find him not there. Panic set in and died down just as quick when he felt Bones huff out some air, which danced across his neck. He grinned.

"Bones!"

"Just hurry up."

"What?" Jim’s eyes went wide, his eyebrows sky high.

"You need to concentrate on this mission and apparently you can’t. So-"

"So, just take off the thigh holster." Jim finished.

Bones made a noise liken to a mock gasp, “Oh! And leave me defenceless! Jim!” But Bones giggled.

"I’ll-" Jim started, then stopped himself as he realised what he was going to say.

"You me to take it off and you replace it?" Bones asked, failing to sound as deadly serious as he wanted.

Jim fumbled for words, “I… Erm…”

Bones laughed, but carried on winding Jim up. He enjoyed watching the blush spread across his Captain’s face. “What you say Jim?” he asked cocking his head, as Jim tried to hide his face, “Wanna be between my thighs?”

Bones highlighted the leather strap with a swift hand movement. His tongue came out a little and he swung a little; his oozed flirting and teasing.

Jim panicked a little. He was saved by the rest of the landing party finally beaming down. He was grateful but disappointed. He didn’t know what to feel actually. He coughed and turned to the landing party.

After he was done giving out orders and the team dispersed, Bones slip past him and whispered a spine chilling, “Perhaps later, Jim”.

Jim coughed and willed his every fibre to forget Bones’ promise. To forget Bones’ thigh holster. To just go back to ‘Captain mode’.

As the landing party went about making their initial surveys of the planet, Jim tried to willed his mind to focus. His team needed him, and he couldn’t give them himself with all this thoughts swimming around his head. Damn it Bones.

He made sure his team were fine, and that Spock could carry on in his absence. Of course the Science Officer could, but Jim just made sure everyone was clear on their orders, then he decided to beam back on board the Enterprise.

He just needed sometime away from Bones and his wondering mind. Being on the planet, in the surroundings were reminding of the thigh holster. Knowing Bones wasn’t far wasn’t helping. Bones’ grin whenever Jim caught his eye was both shaking and turning Jim on. He needed sometime away.

Back on the Enterprise, Jim made his way back to the captain’s quarters. He had no real plan. He wasn’t planning on fantasying about Bones and that thigh holster. Being, as Bones suggested, the replace for both the gun and straps; being between Bones’ thighs. But left alone in his room, Jim’s mind had began to wonder.

He sighed heavily into the dark, stillness of his room. No. He will not masturbate over his best friend. He threw himself on the bed, and closed his eyes. He will not give in. He will not grab his growing hard on. He will masturbate.

In his head, he was back on the planet, back with Bones. There was the thigh holster and Bones’ grinning face. But this time Jim gave in to Bones’ suggestion.

Grinning outside his daydream, Jim reached down and began stoking himself to full hardness. Inside his daydream, Jim had fallen to his knees and was reaching around Bones’ thigh.

He playful fingered Bones’ thigh up and round the holster. He ran his fingers across the leather strap. He let his fingers roam up Bones thigh, getting closer to the crotch. He cupped Bones’ balls with a wicked grin.

Outside his dream, his grin grew and grew. He heard Bones’ sigh, almost a deep throaty moan and he giggled. Keeping his eyes closed and focused on his daydream, Jim rubbed a thumb over the head of his cock. He’s deep throaty moan matched Bones’ inside his head.

He unstrapped the holster and ran his fingers around the grove they left in Bones’ standard issue inform trousers. He pushed against Bones’ thigh, trying to get him to part his legs enough to let Jim have more access to every fibre Bones had to offer.

Bones parted his legs and Jim withdrew his playful hands. He leaned back a little, licked his lips, and stared up at Bones with a pleading yet wicked look.

Bones nodded and licked his lips, which Jim took a signal to attack Bones’ zipper.

Outside his dream Jim had begun stoking himself. He collected the pre-cum he was leaking and used it to glide his hand up and down his cock in more fluid movements. He was in heaven.

He moaned in and out the dream, the pleasure of skin on skin contact outside, and the sight of Bones’ hard on (or how he imagined it) inside his head.

He took a deep breath and took Bones’ hard on in hand. As he worked Bones up until his friend was leaking, he was moaning and wiggling all over bed. He bit his lip trying to stop the moans from spilling out long and loud.

Once he was satisfied that Bones was slick enough he took Bones, in full, in his mouth and began to suck. His fingers after playful squeezing Bones’ balls, trailed down to Bones’ thighs. He began tracing the lines of where he remembered the thigh holster being.

Inside and outside the dream, Jim moaned. He felt so very close. As he mumbled the words to himself he heard Bones in his head vocalise them.

"Gonna come, Jim!"

Jim nodded both in and out the dream. He let his moans, groans, and whines fall freely out of his mouth and was all too aware, all too suddenly, that in his dream, at least, the crew could beam down anytime. Outside the dream, any member of crew could walk pass and hear, or call him to the bridge.

His fingers, in his dream, dug into Bones’ thigh. Outside his dream, he squeezed his eye tighter shut. He was so close.

"Jim!" He heard Bones. He wasn’t sure if it was inside or outside. He heard his name again, in a curious, questioning tone. It must be outside… It must be…Outside.

Jim was suddenly all too aware of himself. He’d been so trapped in his dream. He shut his eyes and bit his lip willing his mind to go back to his dream; it was happier there.

His mind suddenly beamed down the rest of the landing party. Jim coughed, in his dream he almost choked. He was a hot mess, but mostly a mess.

Bones called him once more after a small knock.

Jim had to reply. His throat was dry, and coughing didn’t seem to help.

"Y. . Ye. . Yes?" he finally managed to choke out. He worried Bones would enter. He had no idea how he’d look to his best friend. At least, Jim thought, Bones couldn’t read his mind. Bones wouldn’t have a clue exactly what had caused Jim to get into that mess.

"Jim?…" Bones waited a beat and then added, "Can I come in?"

Jim panicked, but turning Bones away would cause his best friend to worry further. As far as Bones knew, Jim had left the landing party and been missing, hidden away in his room since. Anything could be wrong. Bones wouldn’t naturally think Jim would be masturbating.

Jim nodded then realised, and was grateful for the fact, that Bones couldn’t see.

"Y…Yes," he breathed out.

Bones entered and was greeted with a semi-naked, spread eagled Jim. It was a beautiful sight and Bones took too long to drink it in. He licked his lips and grinned. Jim shifted under Bones’ gazed, a little uncomfortable. He tried to think of something to witty to say, but nothing came.

"Having fun?" Bones grinned.

Jim didn’t answer. Couldn’t. He let his eyes roll over Bones as Bones had with him. He spied the thigh holster and pointed at it.

"Yes Jim!" Bones nodded, and then that wicked grin came back. Bones walked forward with determination, and climbed on top of Jim.

Jim bit his lip. He was so ready to come and couldn’t last. He’s mind ran away with itself, imagining what Bones was going to do. Bones was wearing his thigh holster still, and Jim couldn’t help but relive his daydream.

Jim’s hand hovered over the thigh holster. He caught Bones’ gaze and began to withdraw his hand but Bones nodded and Jim’s finger finally got to feel the leather strap. His fingers dug into Bones’ thigh and danced under and around the strap.

Bones smiled down at Jim then woke him from his pleasure.

"Jim?"

Jim nodded and let Bones go. He whined at the loss of contact so soon, but given him that promising, and teasing smile.

Bones stripped himself of his trousers, and pants, starting with the thigh holster. Jim watched him intently. His eyes followed the thigh holster as it was unstrapped and dropped to the floor. He was so focused on it, he missed the strip tease Bones was putting on for him.

At last, now as naked as Jim, Bones reached down and reattached the thigh holster. Jim, delighted, smiled happily and licked his lips. This was going to be a treat, and exactly how Jim imagined.

"Bones…" Jim moaned as Bones repositioned himself at the end of Jim’s bed, between his open legs again. Bones just grinned.

He was growing hard, and Jim would be lying if he said he hadn’t noticed; he was pretending he hadn’t because it reminded him of painfully hard he was. He was leaking and nearly crying.

"B…Booones," Jim breathed as his fingers dived straight for the leather strap again. He enjoyed the feeling of the leather below his fingers. He worked his fingers below the strap and enjoyed the electric feeling of skin on skin.

He dug his nails into Bones’ muscular thigh and enjoyed the whimpered noise that fell from Bones’ lips. He wasn’t going to last. He’d tell Bones so but he couldn’t choke out any words.

His skilful fingers then went roaming. He kept one hand close to the thigh holster and let the other explore Bones. He cupped the elder’s balls and rubbed a thumb across the head of his impressive cock. Bones hissed and Jim almost laughed.

The second Bones decided to punish him for laughing by repeating the action on his Captain’s hard on, Jim regretted laughing. Jim hissed, mirroring Bones, and his cock jerked violently up. He needed to release.

Jim began stoking Bones’ ever growing hard on, in the hope that Bones would mirror it. He needed some form of release even if it was just a little one. Bones only moaned but Jim licked his lips, enjoying the sound anyway.

Jim’s hand, fingers were still playfully exploring and enjoying the thigh holster.

"Damn it Jim. You and your thigh holster thing." Although Bones was struggling to breath, he showed very little trouble sounding out that sentence. Jim’s breath, however was too shaky and he could little do than bit his lip harder and nod.

The hand wrapped tightly around Bones’ girth worked a little faster. Jim’s moans, hips buckling and hand actions had caused Bones to not only grow to full hardness but to also leak pre-cum.

Jim and Bones both welcomed the natural lube. Bones’ cock now moved more fluidly in Jim’s hand.

Bones began to fuck Jim’s fist harder and faster. Jim moaned. He was trying to hold back his release. His lip was bruised; teeth embedded enough to draw blood.

Bones took a finger and removed Jim’s bottom lip from his tight gasp from under his teeth and made a tsk tsk noise. Jim breathed out but still not words came.

His hand wouldn’t leave Bones’ thigh holster so he couldn’t even point to make Bones aware of how painfully hard he was. And it was causing him some pain. He had ignored it as best he could, Bones’ moans, groans and wicked grins were welcomed distractions and lovely little rewards.

He wanted to enjoy Bones and allow Bones to enjoy him too, but his lip ached and there was nothing he could do anymore to hold back the tears. They fell as he wished his come would.

Bones finally reached down and took his Captain’s painful cock in his hand. Jim hissed and moaned. He almost fell apart in that second before Bones even moved. The skin on skin contact was enough; was too much.

"B-b-bones…" Jim managed to breath out. He had no idea where it came from; he’d been trying to talk for what felt like hours.

Jim realized this felt nothing like how he imagined. Bones was thicker than he imagined, the thigh holster had a strange texture and old smell which he had not accounted for in his dream, and also the pain that now rippled through his body, but burnt his lip and cock the most, was a factor he’d not envisioned while he was masturbating earlier. However, Jim conceded through all the pain and wanting, this was far better than any dream.

Jim worked Bones, and the thigh holster with as much speed and passion as Bones worked Jim. Both were hot messes, sweating and aching. Both were breathing too heavily, moaning the other’s name into the darkness of the Captain’s quarters.

The air around them was as hot and as heavy as them both. There was a damp feel to the air, but neither noticed. Jim was hanging on to his release by a tiny thread that was threatening to break any second and Bones was enjoying winding him up.

The Captain falling apart under his hands was something that Bones absently worried he’d never tire off. He saw Jim was tiring and admired his willingness to bring them off together.

"J-J-Jim?"

Jim nodded, he felt it too. He’d been feeling since the very second Bones had touched him. He’d finally let go of the thigh holster and concentrated both hands into bringing Bones off quicker, in the hope that doing so would give him permission to finally release his load too.

Bones was determined to let Jim release first though, as he knew exactly how long Jim had been waiting to. He also reached down with both hands and began working Jim faster. He swiped a thumb across the head once more and was rewarded with that little hissing noise that he loved to hear Jim make.

Jim buckled; he was going to release.

"B-B-B-BBbbonnessss," he hissed. "I’m… I…I…"

Bones knew.

"Please," Bones replied with a heavy sigh.

Jim’s hand was tiring; he let one fall back to Bones’ thigh, back on the holster. With his other hand he mirrored Bones’ movements and rubbed his thumb across the head of his CMO’s cock.

"Jim"

"Bbbbones"

"Oh…"

Jim couldn’t hold back anymore, and after one quick pump after another from Bones he was leaking come.

"Come on," Bones coaxed.

Jim’s head rolled back and his mouth fell open but no sound came out. Then he was coming; hot sticky fluid almost poured out, covering their stomachs, Bones’ thigh holster, and as he slowly breathed out the rest of his orgasm it dripped on his uniform trousers and the mattress.

"Bones," he moaned, rubbing the thigh holster.

Bones fucked into Jim’s loosing fist harder and faster now. Hearing Jim moan his name like that and seeing him just release with no care, aspired Bones to finish quicker. He knew Jim had dreamt of them coming together.

He bit his lip and came with muffled groan, releasing more sticky hot fluid into their stomachs.

Jim’s hand was still mindlessly stoking come into Bones’ thigh holster, and Bones grinned as he felt Jim’s warm hand up and down his leg.

Bones wrapped a strong arm around Jim and moved to snuggle into the Captain’s chest. Jim let him, with Bones lying beside him the thigh holster was in arm reach.

"You can’t ever wear this again y’know?" Jim asked when he felt his heart calm down.

"Oh, I don’t know about that," Bones grinned with a teasing tone. Jim daren’t look at him. He knew that tone; Bones was planning something. And it scared and excited him.


End file.
